Ghost of You
by awfuck
Summary: Big Time Rush is just beginning to gain success when they crash into a problem that could end it all. And Bailee moves from a small town in Iowa to L.A to become a journalist she finds that her loft is haunted.
1. Intro

"Yeah Mom I'm sure I have everything I need…Yes, I have enough money…Okay…Love you too, bye." It had not even been a day and my mom was already calling to check in. I just moved to L.A into a single loft on my own. The sad thing was that I am 21 years old and she still couldn't trust me to be on my own.

I had moved here from my hometown, Davenport, Iowa because of an amazing internship offer I got that could lead me to be a journalist. Back at home I had done some internships for smaller magazines but this was for Glamour, one of the top selling magazines. Although I'd be starting out in the lowest placement I had high hopes that it would change soon enough. I guess I can't blame my mom for being a worry wart seeing as I had taken advantage of living under her roof for 21 years and then just decided to break away.

I was broken from my thoughts and unpacking when I heard my doorknob rattling. I quickly but quietly ran over to look through the peep hole when I saw what looked to be a young boy trying to use a key to get in.

I flung the door open but when I did I realized this boy wasn't so young and he looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Can I help you?""Oh, I-I-I'm sorry. You live- I- Sorry." He spoke in a tired, raspy voice and he looked like he could have been homeless. I stared at him waiting for him to explain but he just ran away. He could pass for 20, maybe 21 but he was short that's for sure.

As the night of unpacking went on I decided I should call it a night, shower and head to bed. The steam from the shower was so relaxing I almost fell asleep until I heard a crash in my room. I jumped out of the shower, wrapped my towel around me and ran into my room to find a man in boxers going through my box of things I had yet to unpack.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"AAAAAHHHHH! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?"

I let out a terrified scream next causing him to cringe and plug his ears. I couldn't believe what, or who rather, was in front of my eyes. "What-You can't-You-No. You can't be here." I suddenly felt like I was going to pass out.

"No, I'm pretty sure I can because I live here."

"I live here. You-You're Kendall."

"That I am and why in the hell are you showering in my place? What is all of this stuff?"

"You're not real."

He put on a cocky grin and laughed. "Oh come on now, I know I'm great and all but I am real, you must be a fan. I won't tell anyone this happened."

I rolled my eyes rushing past him to find articles of newspaper that wrapped my fragile items in boxes. I pulled out about 5 articles with shaking hands and shoved them into his. His eyes scrolled along each headline, "Is Big Time Rush Going to Continue?" his brows furrowed as if he were confused, "Will Big Time Rush Replace Former Member Kendall Schmidt?" "Big Time Rush Member Kendall Schmidt Dies in Car Accident". He backed up to the bed so he could fall onto it.

"I-I'm- I died? I can't- I'm here. You see me. I'm alive. I have to go find my mom." He got up to hurry past me but when our shoulders should have collided they didn't, he went right through me.

"Kendall…"

"No. I'm alive. I'm here." Tears started pouring down his face. "This can't be true, I can't-" He collapsed to the floor with his head in his hands but I didn't know what to do. If I tried to hug him would I fall to the floor? How do you console a ghost? This is fucked up.


	2. Chapter 1

An hour had passed by. An hour full of Kendall crying and mumbling questions. An hour of me just sitting next to him unsure if I should attempt to hug him or not. Somewhere in that hour we had both put clothes on.

I finally understood something he mumbled or part of it anyway. "Carlos…" It then hit me that the guy who I thought was a homeless boy was actually Carlos, no wonder why he looked familiar. "Carlos was in the car. Is he alive? Where is he?" He didn't sound sad anymore, more frantic than anything. He stood up and started to rush around the house looking for who knows what.

I stood up hurrying after him, "Kendall calm down. Carlos is alive and healthy. Actually…." I paused biting my lip nervously.

He finally stopped to listen, "Actually what?"

"I think he might have stopped by today. He looked like shit but I knew he looked familiar. He was trying to get in, did he have a key?"

His face finally softened from anger and sadness. "They all have keys but I'm assuming the locks have been changed." I just shrugged because I wasn't even sure if they had.

We sat on my bed lost in thoughts of our own for a few minutes. I had no idea what was going through his mind but all I could think of was why I could see and talk to a ghost like he was alive.

"Hey Kendall?"

He didn't even turn to look at me. "Hhmm?"

"Can I try…touching you?" His head snapped to meet my eyes. "Like, hugging?" He nodded in agreement. We stood up and I moved to in to hug him cautiously so I wouldn't fall in case it didn't work. I felt him sigh into my hair when our arms wrapped around each other without me falling through him. He didn't let go for a good 2 minutes so I just squeezed tighter making sure it really was pulled away just staring at the floor. "I don't understand. You can come in contact with me but I can't come in contact with you?"

"Try me." I held my hand up for him to high five and he brought his up to join mine but they never met.

An awkward silence fell over the room until Kendall let out a very loud frustrated yell, "UUUUUGGGGGGHHH!" He threw his arm out to punch whatever was in front of him, in this case it was the wall but nothing happened which angered him more, "FUUUCCKK! THIS FUCKING SUCKS!" More tears poured down his face.

This was officially the most odd and awkward situation I have ever been put in. He seemed so alive yet so not.

I walked over to where Kendall was standing unsure of what to say or do.

"If I'm going to be dead then why am I still here? Why are you able to see me? I have no purpose here anymore, I can't do shit!"

"You don't know that Kendall." I was kind of glad he couldn't come in contact with me or anything else because he was starting to scare me a little. "But look, I have to be up kind of early for my internship and…."

"Right. Sorry. I'll leave."

"NO!" The noise escaped my mouth before I could stop it. "I mean, you don't have to, where would you go?" He didn't say anything. "My names Bailee by the way and feel free to stay, after all it was your place first." He still said nothing.

The next day I woke up and Kendall was nowhere to be found. It made me nervous knowing there was an actual ghost haunting my place even though I knew his story…kind of. He could pop out at any minute though and even though I knew he was there I would most likely have a heart attack every time he showed up. I went about my business and headed off to day one of my internship.

I got back to my place around 4 and there was still no sign of Kendall. I felt kind of empty without him there and I hated not knowing where he could be. I went right back to my boxes to finish unpacking them. There was suddenly a cool breeze that busted through the room and my head whipped around to check the windows but when I turned back one way I found Kendall with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" He was unusually happy.

"Hello…Where did you go."

"You know Bailee this ghost thing isn't all that bad. I can touch objects just not people but I can go through walls! I can like transport places too but I don't exactly know how isn't that cool?" He sounded like a child but it was refreshing.

I just laughed it off, "That's great, I guess!"

"I went to see my family and the guys. Everyone is exactly how I imagined…" He seemed sad again, remembering all of his loved ones he had just checked up on. "My mom won't sleep, she's just sitting in my room going through my things while my brothers and dad try and force her to get some sleep. James and Logan are quiet unless talked to and when they are talked to they put on a strong act even though I can tell they're hurting. And Carlos…Carlos is…He's not good Bailee. I knew he wouldn't be but I didn't think it'd be this bad. I almost didn't even recognize him and I heard James and Logan saying he won't even talk to them. He's blaming himself and that's the last thing I want him to do. I'm scared for his health, he doesn't look like he's showered in a month and he looks like he isn't eating either."

Hearing this description of Carlos sounded accurate from the time I had saw him the day before.

Things got silent for a while until I got curious, "Do you remember the accident? Can you tell me about it?"

He let out a long deep sigh and sat on the couch. I followed, sitting down next to him. "Carlos and I had been at a concert together and decided to go to eat after even though we were overly tired. He chose to drive because he doesn't like the way I drive." He smiled a little bit at the thought of that. "Anyway, we were driving back really late and there was a flashing red light so we stopped and started to go when the coast was clear but when we went another car came flying out of nowhere and smashed into my side. I don't know if I died instantly or if Carlos got hurt or if I was in the hospital as a vegetable for however long. I only know up until the bright lights smashed into my eyes."

"The press said you were in the hospital for about a week until they decided to let you go. Carlos had some cuts and bruises but nothing major, more emotionally scarred than anything." He didn't say anything. "There was nothing they could do for you Kendall. They tried and your mom fought for them to keep you "alive" but the rest of your family knew better, at least that's what all of the papers said."

"My mom _can_ be pretty stubborn," He let out a chuckle. "especially when it comes to protecting her boys so the press is probably correct." He stayed silent as if he were planning what to say next. "You know, it's weird how things happen."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom actually didn't even want me going out that night but it looks like I got my punishment anyway."

"Don't talk like that, you know it's not true. It was an accident probably caused by a drunk driver."

"Did they die?"

"The driver of the other car?" He nodded. "Yeah, he did. They said he was a middle aged man with 2 children and a wife."

"What a shame…I wonder where he is." I must have looked confused to him. "Did you forget I was dead?" I didn't say anything, just nervously laughed.

There was a knock at the door causing Kendall and I to exchanged looks of confusion. I quietly walked to the door and he followed. "It's Carlos, what do I do?" I whispered to him.

"OPEN IT!" I rolled my eyes at the lack of whisper but then I remembered that Carlos probably couldn't hear him anyway.

I slowly opened the door causing Carlos to look up from his shoes. His hands were in his pockets and he was rocking back and forth on his heels. "Hey I'm-"

"Carlos, I know." He forced a slight crooked smile. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Bailee." I stuck my hand out for him to shake it and he slowly but surely took it into his.

I forgot Kendall was there until he got impatient, "Tell him to come in! Please!" I turned around throwing him a glare, hoping Carlos wouldn't notice.

"I know this is a little weird but, would you like to come in?" I realized our hands were still connected but now he was actually making full on eye contact with me. I suddenly felt butterflies like I hadn't felt since 9th grade so I let go, giving him a small nervous smile.

"I'd like that, thank you."


End file.
